


always protect you

by eliottsevak



Series: Edoardo Incanti Has a Heart [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boy Squad, F/M, Fights, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Villa boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: A rewrite of the new clip.





	always protect you

Eleonora was having fun, dancing with her friends, and singing along, glancing along at Edoardo until he disappeared. Ele had followed him out to the front door, after they had already talked that night. 

He was standing at the large arched doorways and looked worried. Someone was yelling 'Go, Go! Fast!' And she had never been more confused. 

"What happened?" Eleonora asked Edo calmly, was it a big deal or no, just a fight between friends? 

"Stay here, don’t come out. Ok?" He asked her, she couldn't read his face, but he looked worried, about her or what was going on Ele couldn't be sure, Edo left to fast.

The girls came rushing up behind her quickly. 

"What's going on?" Silvia asked, she was half leaning on Fede and looked as uneasy as Eleonora was starting to feel. 

"I don't know" Eleonora looked at her friends, and Eva leanes closer to look outside. "They're having a fight!" She yelled out. 

"With whom?" Sana asked, pushing her way forward to look put the large door. 

"I don’t know, but I think they got Giò and Martino!" Eva started racing out the door, Fede and Sana following quickly after her, Silvia went next, quickly gripping on to Fede. 

Eleonora stood there for a momemt. Contemplating what she should do, before making the decision and bolting outside, what Edo said didn't fucking matter. 

It was Chaos when she came outside, There were the villa boys yelling at another group of boys, some Eleonora recognized from school, but it was dark and she couldn't quite make them all out. 

Giovanni and Martino were there, and Eleonora had know idea why, but Gio had his hands on Marti's face. "Oh, will you let me see? Let me see!" Giovanni was yelling worriedly at his friend. 

Martino placed on his hands on Gio's shoulders ans turned a bit, and Eleonora could see a large bruise on the side of his face. 

She audibly gasped. "I'm fine. I'm fine" Marti repeated, trying to calm down his much more pissed off friend. 

Ele's eyes leaded her to Elia, who was yelling loudly at a blonde boy. "Will you leave, will you leave!" Elia looked so angry, his fists were clenched and he looked ready to hurt the guy in front of him.

"Who are they?" Silvia asked, panic lacing her tone, she was smushed between Fede and Sana. 

"They’re the guys from Piazza Giuochi!" Eva answered, so that's why Ele recognised some of them. 

"The fuck are you doing? Giò, stay here!" Marti was running after Gio, who was now threatening another one of the Piazza boys. "What the fucks going on!" It was Luca, and holy shit Niccoló was behind him, looking confused and tired.

"Luca take him with you" Giovanni somehow managed to gently shove Marti away from the fight, and Luchino grabbed him by the arms, pulling him away to Nico. 

"I’ll kill you, I’ll end you!" Giovanni was screaming, throwing punches and kicks, it was a fully fledged fight, pushing and punching, people were falling at insults were floating around that Eleonora would never say to her worst enemy.

Then Edo was pushed to the ground, and Ele wanted to run, but Eva's grip was tight on her arm. Federico was yelling out for Edoardo, and Ele felt her heart break a little in her chest for the best friends. 

The guy who she assumed punched Marti, the tall blonde man looked over at Marti, Luchino and Niccoló, yelling out slurs, it all felt like white noise to Ele as Edoardo picked up a chair though. 

Don't do it Edo. She thought panicked, the chair slammed down on the guys back, breaking into pieces as the guy fell to the ground. Eleonora couldn't even feel herself gasp as she turned away, not wanting to look. 

The fight was over now. The Villa boys had won, and the other boys ran off, still yelling obscenities at the top of their lungs as they dissappeared. Giovanni was ready to run after them but Edo was holding him back.

···

"Stop it, Gio" Edo cursed in his ear. Giovanni stopped and Elia stepped in, mouthing to Edo that he would get Giovanni. And Edo looked to the side. 

Eleonora, Eva, Federica, Silvia and Sana all stood in a line, a few feet behind Nico and Marti, jaws agape. Ele looked so upset. 

But Edo couldn't focus on that right now, he quickly ran over to Marti, who was shielded by Luca and Nico. 

He pushed through, ignoring Nico's weird look be shot him. He gripped Marti's face with his hands loosely. Trying not to hurt the bruises on his eye and jaw. 

"Marti. Are you Okay Marti?" Edo said panicked. Marti nodded. "Yes. Yeah I'm okay. Thank you" Marti looked almost in tears, Edo had never seen Marti like this. 

He had only seen Marti looking bored at everything, looking confused at Edo and happy when anyone even mentioned Niccoló. 

"I've always got your back. I'm always gonna be on your side. I swear to god Marti, I'll protect you, I promise" And Edo meant it.

He didn't know why he liked Martino so much, but he was brave, and funny, and Edo felt the need to keep him safe. 

"We all will!" Fede yelled from behind him, he turned to look at his Villa boys, his best friends, standing with the girls and Giovanni and Elia. They were all bloody or bruised but they weren't upset, they protected Marti. 

"Yeah. Thank you Edo" Marti gave him a hug, nothing awkward about it, just burying his head in the older's chest. Sighing in relief. Edo hugged back tightly and Over Marti's head he looked at Nico. 

'Thank you' Nico mouthed. But there was need. Edo protected Marti out of his own free will, and Edo would do it a thousand times over, and he had know idea why, but he knew he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I kinda hated the way i cheesily ended that, but martino as the best protection squad ever!


End file.
